


Cashiers and Zoras: Halloween Spooks

by PTDuckie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTDuckie/pseuds/PTDuckie
Summary: Link gets you to go to a local haunted house with him and Sidon. Not too keen on them, you agree to go as the spooks give you quite the scare.





	Cashiers and Zoras: Halloween Spooks

“No,” you huffed.

“Aw, come on, it will be fun,” Link signed with a chuckle.

“I don’t DO haunted houses,” you stated.

“But that’s the best part of Halloween. Or so I’ve heard,” Link signed, giving a pouting face.

“NO!” you huffed.

Halloween was tomorrow. Working kitchen today and a morning shift tomorrow, Link and Sidon had stopped by the store after work and was chatting with you while it was slow around the store for Joseph to sweep and mop before you left at 8. Upon arrival, you were smothered with kisses from Sidon as Link brought up about Halloween and ads for a haunted house.

“You deal with the monsters all day. You can’t be that scared of cheap costumes and cheesy jump scares,” Link signed with a cheeky grin. You just grunted.

“I mean, I am not too particular for this idea as well, but I have never experienced Halloween myself and would love to experience the full deal,” Sidon commented. Feeling defeated, you sighed as you replied, “FINE! But only if you carry me if I get too scared and you don’t laugh if I scream.” At the notion of caring you, Sidon smiled as his tail wagged. Your answer got a thumbs up out of Link.

“What are you guys dressing up as anyway?” Link asked. “You guys are dressing up?” you questioned. “Yeah. Might as well. More fun to get spooked in costume,” Link signed back. “Okay, well, Sidon what are you going as?” you asked Sidon “Dra-cu-la? It was Link’s idea,” Sidon replied. “Really?” you replied, looking at Link with a dry look. Link just chuckled. “Aww, come on, the costume looks cool,” Link signed while chuckling, “I’m going as Bokoblin.”

Rolling your eyes, you replied, “Original.” “What about you my pearl? What are you going to dress up with us?” “Well, to be honest, I wasn’t really going to go out, but I guess I can drag out an old witch costume I have in the closet,” you replied. Satisfied with that, Sidon’s tail continued to wag.

“Nice. Haunted House first and then back to the house for movies and candy,” Link signed with a smile. “Sounds good. I’ll meet you guys at the house and then we’ll head out. I’m assuming we are going to the plantation haunted house, yes?” Both nodding, Link signed, “Yes.” “Alright, see you then,” you replied.

As 6 o’ clock rolled around Halloween night, you were in the front seat of Link’s convertible as you held onto your Witch’s hat. Having drove over to the house at 5, you and Sidon danced around to Halloween songs on the radio for a bit before all of you headed out towards the plantation once the sun started to set. “It opens at 7 and it’s a good mile and a half walk. This will be interesting,” you stated as you looked at your phone to see what was on the website for the haunted house. Link just nodded as Sidon remarked, “It will be alright. I’ll keep the monsters from you if you get too scared.” You tried not to grunt at Sidon but the notion did make you blush a bit.

About a thirty minute drive through back roads, you arrived at the local plantation. Some of the property around it still used for farming, the plantation was mostly out of commission and the plantation house was a community museum. Pulling up, the place was starting to get busy as each year, the local haunted house was set up and it was one of the most popular haunted houses for miles.

Finding a parking spot, Link parked the car as all three of you got out. Brushing off your black satin witch’s dress, simple but designed to look like the witch’s from the Oz movies, you had your face and arms panted green as you put your hat back on. Sidon’s costume was a more traditional victorian vampire outfit with a black and red cape and high boots. You just shook your head at how silly Sidon looked but you could help the small blush that creeped on your face at looking at him. Link was indeed a bokoblin with head gear shaped as a bokoblin’s head, no shirt but some painted markings on him and a skull necklace, wrists wrapped up in bandages and a club in hand, and skin colored pants on with a loin cloth while sporting short boots on his feet. “Ehehehehe, behave my pretty or I’ll turn you into a toad,” you joked at Link as you wiggled your fingers at him. Link got a laugh out of it.

Getting in line, you were lucky that Link got you all there early as the line wasn’t too long in front of you but as people started to arrive more, the line was getting longer and longer. “So Sidon, zoras really don’t celebrate Halloween?” you asked. “We know of it but it is not something in our traditions nor Hyrule’s,” Sidon replied. “You have to like got to the outskirts or the UK to find places that celebrate it,” Link signed. “Shame. Halloween’s fun. One of my favorite holidays. I remember going trick or treating with Mom and Dad when I was younger. Mom always loved dressing up with me,” you replied. “I do enjoy seeing everybody dressed up. And I do have a taste for trying one of these apples covered with melted candy that get served on this holiday,” Sidon stated. “Candy Apples Sidon,” you chuckled.

“So that’s the plantation house over there?” Sidon asked. In the distance, the house stood. “Yep. Been there since the 1700’s. The museum is nice. Good bit of artifacts in it. I’ll have to take you guys in when open one day,” you replied. “Surprised it’s still standing,” Link signed. “Stuff like that is usually preserved,” you replied.

As the gates opened at 7, the line started to move as it was finally your turn. Link paying for the tickets in, you three walked through the gate as people were split up into groups. Once a group was made, a tour guide led the group down the trail.

“COME ALL! COME ALL! FOR THE NIGHT HAS BEGUN AND SO HAS THE SCARES! THE MONSTERS ARE RESTLESS AND WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO FEST ON THE FLESH AND BONES OF THE LIVING! COME TO ME AND I’LL LEAD YOU TO SAFETY THROUGH THIS TRAIL,” a voice called out.

You recognized it.

“Connier,” you called out as the three of you got into his group. “PUNKY! What are you doing here? I thought you hated being scared,” Conner replied as he pulled up his skull mask to reveal his face was painted as a skull as well. Wearing a tattered cloak that covered him completely, Connier was extremely happy to see you. “I got dragged in,” you joked as you pointed to Link and Sidon. Connier laughed. “Well, aren’t you just lucky I’m your guide tonight. The monsters love the new comers the most,” Connier joked before giving off a devilish laugh.

Shaking your head, you had to chuckle but your nerves were starting to get to you as you scooted close to Sidon. Looking down at you, Sidon wrapped an arm around you and held you close to his side as Connier spoke up again.

“WELCOME TO THE BLOOD PLANTATION HAUNTED TRAIL! I WILL BE YOUR GUIDE TONIGHT! STAY CLOSE AS THE ORIGINAL PLANTATION OWNER’S GHOST IS OUT TONIGHT AND HE’S THIRSTY FOR REVENGE FOR HIS DEATH! STAY CLOSE! DON’T FALL BEHIND UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE A FRESH MEAL FOR OUR SPOOKY GUESTS!” Connier shouted before opening the small gate that lead to the trail. Moving together, you stayed close to Link and Sidon as things go dark; the only light coming from Connier’s lantern that he had in hand.

With things dark, sounds started to be heard as well as scratching on the trees around you. Next thing you could see was glowing eyes as you tensed up and held onto Sidon’s hand.

“BE WEARY FOLKS! THESE ARE THE POE WOODS! WATCH YOUR HEADS!” Connier chuckled.

Next thing that happened, Poe spirits started to fly around. People screaming as the Poes started to cackle, you watched them fly around as you shook a little. Sidon and Link weren’t too phased by them but Sidon was making sure you were close to him. Hearing some people run ahead in fear, you could see Connier laughing and having his fun already. You rolled your eyes.

Motioning everybody to move along, Connier caught up with the others who had run off a bit to see if they were alright as the group moved forward. Sounds still being heard, a scream ripped through the air as a zombie woman came running out of the woods screaming, “DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!” Chasing around a few and causing them to scream, a few more zombie people came rushing out of woods as they chased people around. One coming close, Link seemed a bit startled but remained calm. Sidon, being tall as he was, wasn’t phased by them as he held you to his side as the zombies ran back into the woods. You on the other hand were really shaking now but your mouth was shut tight.

Still laughing, Connier continued on as he stated, “SEEMS A FEW OF OUR GHOULISH FRIENDS GOT LOOSE, HMM?” 

Right now, you just wanted to smack Connier.

Continuing to walk, bats flew over head as you saw them feasting on bugs. But then out of nowhere, a Keese swooped down near you and back up again. Startled by this, you wrapped your arms around Sidon’s waist; or at least the best you could. Sidon just patted your back as the group continued to walk.

At one point, there was a bridge across a small creek. Crossing, drowned bodies started to pop out of the water and lung at people passing by the bridges edge. Some freaking out and screaming as the drowned people grabbed onto ankles, Sidon motioned you in the front of him so you wouldn’t be grabbed onto. Link gave a grim look as he watched.

Another walk through an area, and bodies hung from ropeS. “OH DEAR. SEEMS WE’RE AT THE HANGING TREES! WATCH OUT. SOME MIGHT NOT ALL BE DEAD YET!!” Connier called out. Next thing anybody knew, a few of the bodies came alive and started to scream as they held their arms out. People screaming, you moved back to Sidon’s side and shut your eyes as you three walked through the section.

Finally, some light could be seen at a wooden building as Connier stopped at the entrance.

“I’M AFRAID WE’LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS HELLISH TORTURE HOUSE MY FRIENDS. THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE?” Connier called out with a grin as he bowed with hands out towards the door. 

One by one, people entered as screams and noises could be heard. As the three of you walked in, the place was lit with black light as colors glowed in neon and walls were splatted with neon paint and blood patterns. The first room on the right had a man being cut in half by a masked butcher as the man screamed. Spotting people, the butcher came up to the bared door with a chain saw in hand as he growled and scream. Both you and Link tensed up in fear as Sidon quickly moved you two along.

The next room had a woman being cut in two by a saw blade as two butchers held onto her arms. Trying to hold your stomach, you looked away as everybody continued on; a few getting sick on the floor.

Another room was corpses handing from the walls and off meat hooks as one of the group members came close to the gated door way, the corpse next to the gate, grabbed the man’s ankle and started to scream in a high pitch shriek. The man screamed as he ran forward only to be startled more as another zombie popped out from another door way. “GET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! DAMN YOU LINK!!” was the thought running through your mind as the group continued on through doorways that were darken out as zombies and skeleton bokoblins jumped out to scare people.

Holding your tongue as best as you could, you ducked your face into Sidon’s side as the three of you walked through the monsters popping out.

At this point, the hallway shrunk down to only one person at a time could fit through. Meaning you had to let go of your boyfriend and prayed you could make it through the section without loosing it. Your hands grabbing the sides of your witch’s hat, you started to walk with Link in front of you and Sidon behind.

Next thing you knew, something grabbed onto your arm and then your dress. Hands, multiple hands coming out of the walls were grabbing onto people. When one grabbed the braid you had your hair in, that’s when you finally screamed and stood there shaking. A hand placed on your shoulder, from the size, you could tell it was Sidon as he rubbed your shoulder. Eyes still closed, you continued through with Sidon close behind you as you heard Link scream. Chuckling a little, it felt like good payback for him getting you into this.

Finally through the area, the building opened back up to zig zaging walls as every turn, something popped out and screamed at people. Upon one turn, a wizzrobe popped out, obviously a fake one, but none the less, gave people a good scare. Another, a dead bride screaming for her he cheating husband. And another, a little zombie girl who ran around with a beheaded doll.

At last, the last door opened up back into the woods as people were trying to gather themselves from all the spooks. Connier waiting there, he called out, “WELL LOOK HERE! SEEMS YOU ALL MADE IT OUT IN ONE PIECE! BUT BE CAREFUL! I THINK I HEARD THE ORIGINAL PLANTATION OWNER’S GHOST CALLING OUT UP AHEAD!”

Sure enough, the loud roar of a Lynel ran over the tops of the trees which made you shake in fear. Hearing this as well, both Sidon and Link tensed up as Sidon’s tail went straight for a moment before relaxing back down.

As the group moved, Connier put the light of his lantern out as he pulled the cloak hood over his face. Walking ahead of the group, one minute Connier was there, the next, he was gone. Then more zombies came out as skeleton moblins joined the frights along with bubbles, more keese, and the chain saw wielding butcher from before. People screaming and running around, a bubble came close to you as it cackled which started you enough to run ahead of Link and Sidon; clinking onto the sides of your witch’s hat. 

Far enough ahead of the scares, things went quite as you stop and stood there shaking, tears starting to roll down your face. “Sidon,” you thought in your head as you stood there, too scared to move anymore.

Then you heard breathing, and the sound of hooves on dirt. Then things around you got darker. Having been looking down, fear creeped up more inside you as you slowly panned up to look at what was in front of you. 

Hard breathing, your face went pale as a ghoulish, ghostly, and monstrous looking lynel, taller than the trees themselves, in white with a white glow to it stood in front of you. Blood dripping down it’s face with a bloody axe in hand as it stared you down, the lynel roared in your face as it held it’s ax up.

All you could do was scream.

“SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOONNNN!”

In one quick scoop, Sidon had you in his arms and as fast as his stubby legs could get him, ran!

Ran all the way to the last gate as the trail looped back around to the parking lot where Connier was waiting; laughing his head off as he saw you two.

Through the gate, and a good distance before Sidon finally stopped and held onto you; wrapping both you and himself with the cape. Shaking and crying, you held onto Sidon for dear life. Sidon was also shaking. Finally calming down some with sniffles, you stated, “Lin-Link’s an asshole!”

“So-sometimes, yes. Bu-but it was an interesting ex-experience. Though, su-surprised I was able to stay calm. Some of that was quite frightening. Even for me,” Sidon replied, “Bu-but hearing you scream terrified me the most. I-I’m glad you aren’t hurt.”

The both of you stayed quite for a bit as Link came walking up with Connier behind as Link was holding your witch’s hat. “You two alright?” Link signed. “Seems like it. The original plantation owner almost got them but they made it through,” Connier remarked before Link jabbed him in the stomach. Only made Connier laugh more.

“NOT...AGAIN!” you shuttered through your teeth. Nodding, Link agreed. “That was a little more than I liked,” Link signed. Giving a small chuckle, Sidon straighten up with you still in hand as the three of you agreed you were done and headed towards the car with Connier calling out, “HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!” 

Back at Link and Sidon’s house, Link started dinner as you got the TV set up for movies. Having all the popular ones, you put one movie into the DVD player as Link took a seat on the couch with dinner slow cooking. Taking a seat next to Sidon, you remarked, “Ready?” Giving a thumbs up, Link nodded as Sidon replied, “Ready!”

And so the three of you spent the rest of Halloween watching movies. Eating dinner and some candy, you handed Sidon a candy apple and to his delight, Sidon quite well enjoyed it.

Dancing some more, Sidon picked you up an spun you around as you laughed before the three of you got into some Halloween games and ending the night with lighting Jack o Lanterns Link had carved out.  
Chocolate in hand, Sidon by your side as you watched the candles in the Jack o Lanterns flicker, you thought to yourself.

“Although too many scares, best Halloween I’ve had in a long while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween folks!
> 
> This is a small side story/chapter to Cashiers and Zoras since it takes place after the main story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
